Requiem for a Dream
by xXChaos.Angel-ChanXx
Summary: Hunted and alone. Fearful of being different yet never understanding why they weren't considered human. Anger and Hatred but so overwhelmed with Rage and Sorrow. "Can no one understand?" Rated M for violence and slight gore.


**This was inspired by the song: 'Requiem for a Dream' and if you noticed or think logically about some of the abilities displayed then I shall tell you that this ficlet is only meant to be a fight scene. This is not related to the other heroes fic's I've done, the first is the same character but different last name and situation. Sylar and Kari have never met before in this one, the second is something a friend and I worked on that is her OC not mine and I'm not sure if I'll be continuing that one comment on it and let me know if you want it to be continued. **

**If you do want me to continue with this then comment. The list of the abilities for the next installment if there will listed at the bottom as well as if you want to know what her ability is. No it's not the same as Peter's or Sylar's back the way.**

**Warning: Maybe grammar and/or spelling mistakes.**

**Rated: M for violence and gore.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes and if I did Sylar would be mine. **

Foot steps echoed down a dark and shadowed alleyway; glimpse's of a woman sprinting could be seen with every dim light she past. Her ginger head danced and twirled in the wind as the tears of anger burned down her cheeks. The echoed of foot falls behind her seemed to be getting closer and with strength in her body as ran faster; pushing herself to the limit.

Turning on her heel she felt the world slow around her as she heard the sudden echo of bullet whizzing towards her. Her eyes burned with rage, the bullets whizzing closer and closer until the stopped in mid flight like and invisible wall was inches in front of body.

Confused and angry shouts echoed down the alleyway as the ginger haired woman slowly started to levitate; an unnatural sense of dread and anger flooded the minds on every person following the woman. Their flashlights became to flicker and dim before the glass bursted and several yellowy white orbs spun around the people catching the woman before the orbs scattered.

Everything the orbs touched became aflame; some orbs lite garbage on fire while others slowly circled the group of people. The bullet's slowly began to circle the hovering woman as while the orbs before gathered; becoming one big orb in the palm's of her hands.

The light engulfed her hands before it started to spark and crackle to life; the group started to rise their weapons for another assault before found themselves to be trapped and encased in darkness and shadows. Her eyes shown with rage and hatred as her hands charged with an electrical current; the bullet's came to a stop before each pointed into the direction of the group.

The current seemed to jump to each bullet and suddenly with a flick of her wrist's dozen's of electrically charged projectiles hurdled together towards the group. Some of the shadow's released the member's of the group; the member's fell to the ground like the lifeless corpse's they were.

The earth split open as the plant life came to life; the root's and vines coming up for the split earth and wrapped their tendrils around the member's dragging them into the split land. They living and wounded group screamed in terror and fright but soon were silenced; the air was sucked from their very lung's.

The water and liquid's for the body seemed to be sucked from them as well, leaving only dry out husk's of bodies. The bodies crumbled to the ground before the vines and root's took them into the ground as well; the land reforming and sealing the bodies in it's depths.

Suddenly the woman fell to her grounds her kneecaps shattering and a gun shot to the back of her rib cage. She coughed up blood and whined in pain as her kneecaps reformed and reshaped into their normal, unharmed selves; she held out her hand and like a magnet the bullet shot out of the front of her chest.

She hissed in pain but the wound quickly healed while her hand squeezed the bullet tightly in it's grip; the bullet transformed into powder and slipped through her fingers like sand. Large, calloused fingers threaded through her hair and yanked her head backwards; she yelped and open her eyes wide to see only a shadowed figure.

Her eyes seared with anger and hate while a ear piercing scream ripped from her throat causing the figure to let go of her hair and claw at their ears. Her hand quickly found the figure's boot covered ankle and her slender fingers griped around it tightly before her palm suddenly dropped in temperature causing the figure to cry out in pain as their foot, ankle and caf started to freeze.

Before the figure could do anything except scream the woman reared her other hand back; her fingers and palm balling up into a fist and thrust forward. Her fist crashed against the figures kneecap causing the froze leg to shatter into millions of times and the figure to topple over into unconsciousness.

She stands on shaky legs, her muscles exhausted and her body called out in suffering. She heard the gun cutting through the air and being pressed to her forehead as well as the bullet being loaded into the chamber before her eyes focused on the figure holding this gun.

This figure she knew all too well though; "Danko." She hissed before she grabbed the barrel of the gun and squeezed the metal of the barrel melting and fusing it closed so no round's could be fired off. Suddenly she reached out her hand; the shadow's gripping and swallowing Danko so he could not move or make a sound as her hand phased through his body.

Before she could do any real damage she was thrust against the nearest wall; she felt a blanket of telekinetic energy wrap around her body. Being weakened by exhausting and overwhelming her ability and body she easily fell victim to the energy. "Finish her off Sylar, she obviously to high of a risk to even capture." Sylar squeezed his hand as if he were physically choking her; the woman coughed and gagged as her eyes widened.

"Don't do this." She said firmly even though her throat was slowly being forced closed; Sylar seemed to hesitate then and the grip on her throat eased. Danko growled in frustration before dropping the melted gun; reaching and drawling the his spare within a second's time he aimed and fired on Sylar effectively clipping him in the shoulder.

The serial killer growled, looking at Danko with a feral rage in his eyes before the bullet fell from the wound and the wound healed; Danko automatically squeezed the trigger in rapid succession multiple bullets flying towards the killer.

The bullets stopped in mid flight as Sylar dropped his hold on the woman and instead protected himself with a telekinetic shield; the bullet's disintegrated before their very eyes before Sylar's extended hand crackled with Electricity.

Bolt's of electricity flew from his fingertips and flew in Danko's direction; a grim smirk lined Danko's lips as his flicker from Sylar's form to a figure poised to strike Sylar from behind. The woman who held onto the wall from support noticed the figure Danko was looking at; the figure she nearly killed moment's ago.

Her eyes widened as her mouth opened and shouted protests and warning as she barreled into Sylar's form; Sylar gasped at the sudden invade of personal space as well as the sudden flood of memories and visions that made his eyes blur and water as both of them disappearing in a blind of an eye.

Reappearing in a darkened room, both of their prone bodies landed on top of a mattress. The woman's arms wrapped around his middle as her head rested against abdomen; while his head fell back against the headboard and his arm spread eagle. With the sudden rush of memories he suddenly felt her exhaustion was even too tired to wipe away the water from his blurry eyes.

"Who are you?" He crooked, not caring whether or not he was ruining his image as the 'boogie man' by sounding so weak and tired. "I'm—I'm Kari O'connor." She spoke in a quiet but tired tone of voice and he knew that she was not lying; before he or she lost consciousness he spoke once more.

"What is—what is your ability?" She shifted against him; as if making herself more comfortable as a quiet yawn escaped her lips and before he or she noticed them had both fallen asleep.

_Sylar's list. [at this point in time Sylar does not have the Flight ability.]_

_* Alchemy from Bob Bishop (The Butterfly Effect)_

_* Sound manipulation from Jesse Murphy (One of Us, One of Them)_

_* Imprinting from Joe Macon (Out of Town... On Business)_

_* Shape shifting from James Martin (Into Asylum)_

_Kari's list. _

_* Speed up or slow down the naturally occurring vibrations of atoms in matter to alter temperature._

_* Shape-shifting._

_* Thoughtform projection _

_* Body swap_


End file.
